


Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Blushing, Canon Compliant, Captain Akaashi Keiiji, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Post-Canon, Third Year Akaashi Keiji, Third Year Kozume Kenma, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou, cheering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Fukurodani wins the Interhigh tournament and Bokuto can't be happier.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Akaashi Keiji & Onaga Wataru, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922086
Kudos: 49





	Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 2: Speak Now - Sparks Fly.

”So beautiful!” Bokuto whispered as he watched Akaashi setting the ball to Onaga. It was match point for Fukurodani and Bokuto had no doubt that they would win.

”Please, don’t do anything embarrassing, Koutarou,” he heard Kenma’s voice from his right and frowned. What was he talking about?

”You started standing up, bro,” Kuroo informed him, snickering.

Bokuto felt his cheeks catching on fire. His body had just moved without him realizing it! You couldn’t blame it on him, tho. He knew how great Akaashi’s toss is better than anyone, so it was just normal for his body wanting to spike it!

The sound of the whistle brought him back from his thoughts. He turned his eyes back towards the court, seeing how all of Fukurodani jumped on top of Akaashi in pure delight. He turned his gaze towards the board, seeing that Fukurodani won the match. Just as he expected! After a few minutes, Akaashi could wriggle out from beneath his teammates and stood up. Bokuto saw how Kuroo’s lips quirked up in a sly smile and he felt dread settling in his stomach.

”Hey, Akaashi!” Kuroo yelled, grabbing the setter’s attention. 

Akaashi looked up towards the stands and their eyes met almost immediately. As their gazes connected, a blinding smile appeared on Akaashi’s lips and Bokuto felt butterflies in his stomach. Akaashi quickly turned away from him, stepping towards the corridor leading out of the front court, but stopped in his step.

”Go!” He heard Onaga’s voice from behind him, the second year patting his shoulder. ”I can handle this.” Akaashi sent him a thankful smile, then darted out of the front court.

”Well, I think it’s time-” Kuroo started, but then saw that his best friend had already left the stands.

”He’d left in the moment Keiji turned towards the exit,” Kenma informed Kuroo, who hyena-laughed. Bokuto was really something else.

Said something else was standing in front of the door of Fukurodani’s locker room, waiting patiently. As soon as he heard the nearing footsteps, however, his impatience immediately turned into excitement. A few moments later an out of breath Akaashi ran around the corner and Bokuto’s body moved on its own once again. He darted out towards the nearing boy and wrapped his arms around him as they collided.

”Bokuto-san, air!” Akaashi wheezed, not easing his own hug around the dual haired boy in the slightest.

”You were so cool out there, ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto praised and Akaashi felt as a blush appeared on his face.

”You give me too much credit, Bokuto-san,” he said, then looked up at him. ”I had no idea you would be here,” he said and Bokuto pouted.

”I wanted it to be a surprise, but bastard Kuroo busted it!” He humped and Akaashi laughed.

”I bet you had such a pining expression on your face he couldn’t take it anymore,” he teased and Bokuto blushed hard.

”We haven’t met since the end of March, so of course I would pine after you, Akaashi!” He explained, making Keiji blush deeper. Seeing that beautiful sigh made Bokuto’s eyes shine.

The younger stood on his tiptoes and pecked his boyfriend on his lips.

”I missed you too, Bokuto-san!”


End file.
